


Pink

by Accidentallytechohazardous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Costume Kink, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentallytechohazardous/pseuds/Accidentallytechohazardous
Summary: Renji is a little bit vain. In a long career of blood and gore, it's nice having something to get all dressed up and excited for.





	Pink

Renji had a surprisingly strong vain streak. Considering that half of the time he was absolutely covered in blood and grime, mud matted in his hair and lips pulled back from his white teeth in a vicious snarl. He knew how to frighten people, how to make his eyes all narrow and beady and his grimace so ugly, no one in their right mind would test Lieutenant Abarai if he was in a nasty mood.

The other side of things was how long Renji spent preening in the bathroom, taming that thick, red mane of his into submission. He was quite a sight in the bathhouse after training, after going through all the effort to wash away the layers of sweat and dirt from his tan, tattooed body, then taking the extra time to comb through bright hair that got longer and longer every year.

“Abarai, look alive! You’re gonna use all the damn hot water standing there like that!”

Running a towel over his head, Shuuhei observed as Ikkaku banged his fist against Renji’s shower stall in a warning. During hot days in the field the showers filled up fast, but few aside from Renji’s former mentor in the Eleventh would dare try to displace the redhead from his location.

Renji gave Ikkaku a bored, acidic glare from over his shoulder, the tip of his tongue poking out from behind his lips churlishly. Shuuhei could roll his eyes at what a brat Renji was sometimes. Maybe hanging out with teenagers so much made the redhead think he was hot shit, his senpais needed to remind Renji he was still one of the younger lieutenants in the group. He, Izuru, and even Rukia and Momo could all be various shades of immature.

Apparently, Ikkaku shared the same sentiment, making a visceral ‘ugh’ and slamming his palm against the stall door again so hard Shuuhei thought he might knock it down. “You little shit. You spend more time primping than Yumichika does, I want a damn shower!”

“I’m almost done. Either hold your horses or go bother somebody else.” Renji groused back and flipped his wet hair over his broad shoulder to lie straight against his back. That vibrant red was eye-catching– Shuuhei did have to admit, admiring the way red hair stood out against distinctive, black tattoos slick and shiny with water, the work Renji put into appearances was very worth it. “Anyways, I’m sure Ayasegawa-san will love t’ hear you were complaining about him taking too much time for his looks. That topic always goes over so well with him!”

“Don’t even joke about that!”

Shuuhei sighed and rubbed the towel over the back of his neck. As entertaining as it was to watch Renji bicker with someone else who wouldn’t put up with his shenanigans, he was pretty sure this argument would only escalate.

“Think carefully about whether you even want that stall, Madarame.” He said, using his best ‘cool and calm’ demeanor. Which is certainly a thing Shuuhei has. He’ll have you know. “By the time you get to it, you’ll be up to your ankles in a clogged up shower drain full of red clumps.”

Ikkaku snorted loudly. “Gross, dude.” While Renji’s expression actually went bright red in horror.

“Hey, I don’t shed!”

“You don’t clean out the drains at home, either.” Shuuhei snapped back, then jabbed his thumb behind himself at the row of clean towels. “Dry off and get dressed, Abarai. You’re going back to work, not getting prettied up for a date.”

Surprisingly, Renji actually relents. Sulking a little, he shuts off the faucet to the showers and steps out of the stall. Shuuhei congratulates himself on his ability to get a naked Renji to follow his whims, smirking fondly as the redhead begins to run the white towel over his soaking skin.

Perhaps Shuuhei’s glances at Renji’s hair or down his exposed body could have been a bit more subtle, but why bother? Renji had his streaks of vanity about him, and part of that was how much he loved the attention. He must have noticed Shuuhei’s pointed glances, too, giving the other lieutenant a white, shit-eating grin that Shuuhei has become very well-acquainted with. “Who says I can’t do both?”

Shuuhei scoffs, dragging his eyes away from Renji as the redhead carefully dried off his hair. Behind them, Ikkaku slips into the shower stall and exhales noisily. “Finally.”

 

* * *

 

 

Renji has always loved attention. Though Shuuhei knows that it’s only recently that Renji has been able to channel that desire into confidence, to be healthy and positive. Shuuhei still remembers a certain prickly underclassman who’s only desire was to push people away, and who had to be taught that being abandoned wasn’t always inevitable.

That’s still kind of a messy subject, actually. Shuuhei has to remind sometimes not to pry or force anything.

But yes. Renji loves attention, and he has a penchant for vanity. These two things are key to Shuuhei’s understanding of what makes Renji happy, and once he’s grasped these two concepts then a lot of Renji’s behavior suddenly makes a lot of sense.

Renji loves affection. Loves the feeling of Shuuhei’s hands sliding up his thighs, over the silky, thin layer of stockings stretched tightly to contain all of Renji’s long, curvy legs.

When they’re alone, Shuuhei can finally relax. He’d feel too guilty letting Renji get touchy if he knew that they might get in trouble for messing around during work. Besides, for an encounter to be fun, sexy and successful, there’s a certain amount of prep work involved.

Renji’s kisses are always rough and toothy, Shuuhei feels teeth nip at his ear before Renji’s raspy voice reaches him. “You were a little bossy earlier today, huh? Do think you can get everything you want just cuz’ you like being in charge, Lieutenant?”

Shuuhei has to resist the urge to melt against Renji’s mouth, especially when those lips descend to press against his neck. It’s a hot shiver going down his spine when Renji kisses him wetly on the throat. “Is that supposed to imply that I’m being punished right now somehow? Because I should tell you that’s not what it feels like.”

Renji looks so good in pink, the bright and sugary color standing out against his dark skin and his black tattoos. The pink bodysuit grips his body so tightly, leaning into the curves of his muscles, with a neckline that dips so low Shuuhei can see almost all the jagged thunderbolts of Renji’s chest tattoos before they slither underneath the line of white fluff that trims the edges of the tight clothing.

Stocking-clad legs straddle Shuuhei’s hips, tightening around him as Shuuhei’s hands grip Renji’s thighs, his hips, the curve of his ass. Renji leans into his grasp, and Shuuhei’s fingers brush over what is certainly a fluffy, white cotton tail placed squarely over Renji’s tailbone.

“So what was the inspiration behind this one?” Shuuhei asks, helping himself to a handful of Renji’s butt as the redhead loomed over him, looking pleased with himself.

One of Renji’s hands gripped the back of Shuuhei’s chair, steadying himself, smiling all smug and content with a pink little bow tie wrapped around his neck and two white, fluffy ears sitting atop his head. “Rukia is always going on about how cute bunnies are, but I wasn’t sure if everyone else thought so.” Renji flexed his hips in Shuuhei’s lap, adjusting his position around the other lieutenant. “I’m going crowd-testing.”

It became very difficult to focus as Renji moved against him, Shuuhei’s body tensed in response to the sudden friction. It took everything he had not to groan in response, head becoming light. “Please don’t talk about your pseudo-sister figure while you’re grinding on my dick. It’s very distracting.”

"Yeah, you seem real distracted, don'tcha?" Renji cackled in response, a high bark of laughter that threw his head back and sent that long, gorgeous red hair cascading over his shoulders. “Is that an order, Sir? It doesn’t seem like I’ve lost your attention.”

Again, Renji rotated his hips, grinding his front against Shuuhei’s crotch. Through the layers of tight, clingy fabric, Shuuhei felt the shape of Renji’s dick pressing against him, hot and sexual to juxtapose the cute, fluffy outfit.

“You’re such a cocky little thing.” Shuuhei forced himself to make words, though they came out in a deeper, grunting tone than he meant. His hand on Renji’s ass tightened in a squeeze that he had to imagine was nearly painful, but exactly what got Renji riled up. The other went upwards, to comb his fingers in those curtains of hair. Each strand was breathtakingly soft in his hand, slipping through his fingers. “How about you stop teasing. I’d hate for something to ruin your pretty new outfit.”

“Dirty boy.” Renji chides with a broad toothy grin. “I’ll take care a’ you, alright.”

Renji’s bright teeth glow in the semi-darkness, sinking as he places both his hands on the arms of Shuuhei chair and begins to push himself away. The muscles in his shoulder flex, chest pressed outwards as Renji slowly lowers himself onto his knees in front of Shuuhei.

Shuuhei feels a warm thrill of fondness rush through him, watching Renji’s enthusiasm and the goofy way his floppy ears bounce around with his every moment. His fingers card through Renji’s hand, cupping his smiling cheek. “You’re awfully cute, you know that?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.” Renji practically trills, putting his hands on Shuuhei’s thighs and spreading his legs wide open in front of his face.

Shuuhei inhales sharply, feeling a tight spasm in his core as Renji places his hot mouth against Shuuhei’s inner thighs. He lets Shuuhei continue to run fingers through his hair, playing with it, finally giving it a few sharp, insistent tugs as Renji continues to mouth at Shuuhei’s length through his pants.

“You cocktease.” Shuuhei hisses through his teeth. He wants to buck his hips against Renji’s mouth, to get right down into the heat of it. But the slow pace they’re at is so relaxed, so mellow. He won’t make Renji rush things, will let him take his time– even as he can feel Renji’s smug smiling lips against him.

Renji drags his tongue up against the seam of Shuuhei’s pants, before finally breaking contact. “You rang?” At last, his hands slip under Shuuhei’s waistband, pulling down his pants and taking Shuuhei’s cock out into his hand.

A sharp, airless hiss squeaks out through Shuuhei’s gritted teeth as Renji laps at his head, giving him wet, slopping strokes to his tip and down the length of his shaft. Renji’s tongue is long and hot, teasing the sensitive flesh. “Fuck, Renji!”

Renji pins Shuuhei to his seat with his eyes, his heavy brown gaze, as his lips wrap around Shuuhei and he takes him into his mouth.

Renji’s bunny ears bob up and down as his head moved, lifting and lowering himself off of Shuuhei’s length. Red hair, red lips, red cheeks, Renji is such a pretty picture. Shuuhei’s fist closes in a handful of Renji’s hair.

Renji moans around Shuuhei’s cock, deep in his throat, and at once Shuuhei topples over the edge. As he starts to come, Renji opens up his mouth and takes Shuuhei on his tongue, his lips, down his chin, fast and wet and hot and all at once.

Air rushes into Shuuhei’s lungs as he inhales deeply. It feels as though his bones have melted inside his body, too warm and loose to even move. “God…”

He hears Renji laugh, and Shuuhei looks over to see Renji wiping droplets of white off his face with his thumb. “You got pretty eager there, Shuuhei.” His bunny ears sit a little askew from Shuuhei’s hair-pulling. “We’ve talked about giving a warning, naughty boy.”

“Oh yeah…” Shuuhei runs his hands through his bangs, sitting up and wincing. “Sorry about that, Renji.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Renji pinches the corner of his bow and tightens it, beaming broadly. “You didn’t mess up my outfit.”


End file.
